


Crave You

by Devious_Fright



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Light Dirty Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut, arabian nights outfit mammon, seriously this is just gratuitous smut, super light spoilers for Belphie in Wonderland devilgram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Fright/pseuds/Devious_Fright
Summary: “Don’t worry Mammon,” She bit her lip, one hand still holding his wrists down, but the other sliding along his chest and down his abs, caressing his skin as she went, “I want you too,”
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 281





	Crave You

To say that strange things happened in the Devildom would have been a laughable understatement. She still hadn’t gotten over that strange Alice in Wonderland-esque fever dream from a few weeks ago, in which she had grown bunny ears and a tail, and a Queen of Hearts Lucifer had proposed marriage. Nor had she forgotten how Belphie had tricked her into drinking that strange potion that made her very small. She hadn’t trusted a single thing he handed her for a week.  


Maybe this is what she got for eating too much demon-candy with Beel before bed? Or maybe it was just another strange facet to life here in Devildom. That couldn’t be right though, she had tried talking to Mammon about these exceptionally strange occurrences and he didn’t have a single clue about what she was talking about. Not even when she brought up the whole thing about the _vampires_. In fact, his brows had furrowed in worry and he asked her very seriously if she had hit her head somewhere. She had to endure the next fifteen minutes with him checking her over for any injury and then making sure that _“no one had tried to poison his human”_. Then came a twenty-minute lecture about eating demon-candy before bed with Beel; but most of the emphasis of that rant seemed to be on her just spending too much time with Beel. Maybe it was the candy’s fault? Just because it wouldn’t kill her like some other delicacies in this realm didn’t mean it was a great idea to eat so much of it.

She had gone to bed that night, and everything seemed…normal. As normal as things could get around the House of Lamentation. Asmo had walked by with a face mask on, Beel was carrying half the contents of the fridge with him back to his room for a midnight snack, Belphie was trailing behind him with a face of disinterest, Satan had his nose in some dusty ancient tome that was written in a language she had never seen before, Levi hadn’t been seen or heard since after dinner, and Mammon was loudly bemoaning that he couldn’t spend the night in her bed, because Lucifer was getting mighty suspicious of them. Well, “Because that damn Lucifer won’t keep his nose outta our business!” is what Mammon had proclaimed, but she was sure that Lucifer knew very well what was going on between her and the Avatar of Greed. She hadn’t exactly been quiet that last time. In her defense though, she hadn’t realized Mammon was that good with his tongue, and they had thought that for once, they were alone in the house. Just thinking about it made her cheeks flush, and she cut Mammon off with a kiss before he could continue cursing his older brother, “Goodnight Mammon,” And with that she left him outside her door a blushing, starry eyed mess; which is how Lucifer found him a moment later, and nearly hissed at him to get to bed. Just a night like any other. 

Which is why she was so utterly confused when she woke up the next morning, and instead of seven demons in the mansion, there were seven princes. Seven princes who each looked painfully handsome in the colored silks, supple leather, and dazzling jewels of their exotic Arabian attire. But even that wasn’t as much of a shock to her as when the _prophet_ Diavolo announced that whoever could attain her hand in marriage would pretty much rule the world. 

To be completely, totally, utterly honest with herself, it was a bit enjoyable watching seven devastatingly handsome ~~demons~~ …. princes? fight for her hand in marriage. But at the end of the day, literally it was the end of the day, this Arabian prince version of Mammon spoke up and it reminded her how her Mammon had quickly taken her heart in the first place, “ I don’t care about all this rulin’ the world business, seriously, take it,” He just wanted **her** instead. Sure, everyone else quickly followed suit on his declaration, but it was too late, he had managed to steal her heart all over again. 

While the brothers, and Diavolo for that matter; did not leave her any room to argue marrying all of them, she knew this strange…dream…. would all be over tomorrow morning, so she didn’t bother trying to pick the fight anyway. Instead she had grabbed Mammon’s hand, ignoring the blush that dusted his cheeks and tugged him away to his room when no one was paying attention. 

“H-hey, what’s the big idea draggin’ me around like that?!” He demanded, hands on his hips while she shut the door, locking it behind her and fixing him with a look in her stormy eyes that made him fidget momentarily, “Well? W-what have you got to say for yourself?” Mammon was just trying to gain some ground back, puffing his chest out and acting all demanding. It was cute. Too bad for him she was used to his game already, and each time she took a step forward, he took one back. He wasn’t sure what to do when she had a look on her face that was downright predatory. She looked the way a cat did while it got ready to pounce, and he wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. 

The back of his knees hit his mattress causing him to yelp, and the moment he turned to look at what he had run into she pounced. Literally. Three running steps, a leap and she had him pinned down to his messy bed. She was perched on his hips, her hands pinning his wrists down above his head as she stretched over him, her perpetually wild dark hair falling down to curtain them. There had been a lusty, hot, ache growing inside of her since the moment she had seen him dressed the way he was now. Sure, she had seen him in various stages of undress before and she had certainly done more than just look at him naked, but there was just something about him now that had her completely and totally worked up. Maybe this is what men felt when they saw a woman dressed in lingerie. She could understand the emotions it inspired now. 

Mammon, for all of his posturing moments ago, completely crumbled under her. Sure, he was so, so much stronger than her, but he couldn’t bring himself to break her hold on his wrists. Instead his lean muscles went lax under her body, blue eyes wide, tan skin flushed, and Adam’s apple bobbing. His mouth was so dry. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t force his brain to work well enough to string a coherent thought together aside from how goddamn beautiful she looked at that moment. Before he could say something and potentially put his foot in his mouth, as he was so fond of doing, she leaned down and captured his lips with her own in a searing kiss that had Mammon moaning. Her tongue slipped past his lips, gliding along his and he swore he could feel her moan all the way down to his very bones. 

The white haired prince was totally at her mercy when she began to grind her hips down on his, pulling away from the absolute sin that was her lips only to whine when she nuzzled a spot under his ear with her nose, nipping at his neck above the golden rings of his necklace, “Wh-what-what the hell has gotten into ya?” Not that he was going to object, not that he was even able to object. Already his cock was twitching under her; if she left him like this now, he would probably weep. 

“Nothing yet,” Her tone was dripping with innocence, but the way she looked at him was making his rapidly stiffening erection ache, “I can stop, if ya want,” She lifted her hips away from his like she was going to swing her leg over and leave him there. 

“NO!” He was utterly desperate, and he cleared his throat to try and save face. Even if it was already too late, “I mean, ya aint gotta do that,” She arched an eyebrow at him, and he sank back into the pillows on his mattress, a blush creeping up his cheeks with such intensity he could feel the tips of his ears burning, “Please don’t do that,” 

“Don’t worry Mammon,” She bit her lip, one hand still holding his wrists down, but the other sliding along his chest and down his abs, caressing his skin as she went, “I want you too,” This time she lifted her hips and pulled away in order to give herself enough room to unwrap the expensive, silky fabric of the dhoti he was wearing around his hips. She nearly sighed upon seeing his cock, already swollen and waiting for her, her own impatience growing now that he was in reach. She hadn’t been lying, she wanted him in the absolute worst way possible. And seeing him now, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, panting and stretched out under her with his thick cock laying on belly, it made her mouth water. He was too fucking pretty for his own good. Especially when he looked at her with hooded eyes, like he was fighting to get every last one of his desperate please for her across without actually voicing them. 

Growing impatience simmering just under her skin now, she reached up under her skirt to pull her panties down her slender legs and tossed the fabric somewhere behind her into his room. With that last nuisance out of the way she tossed her leg back over his hips, straddling him again and feeling a shock of electricity run up her spine when she was finally able to feel his skin against hers. Moaning his name softly she ran her hands up his body, angling her hips just right so she could slide her slit up and down along his length, grinning as she watched him whimper and tremble and writhe underneath her. He choked on her name at her actions, his slim fingers trying to find purchase on her hips only for her to pin them back down to the mattress again, “Fuck!” He whined, back arching as she continued to use her own slickness to glide up and down along the length of his throbbing shaft, trapping it between her tantalizing warmth and his own twitching belly. 

She arched her back, moaning for him again and never ceasing in her slow, almost lazy motions. She could feel the bump and ridge of every vein on the underside of his shaft as she rubbed her clit over it, shivering at the wonderfully erotic feeling. Sure, she wanted him inside of her badly, but this felt so good she wasn’t quite willing to stop just yet. Mammon’s desperate moans for more contact was only spurring her on further, she was finding a deep lusty enjoyment in having this powerful being submissive and begging for her mercy. 

And oh, was he begging! He had gone from trying to threaten her to slide him all the way in, to bargaining, offering her everything he owned and quite a few things he didn’t, to just downright begging, “Please, ah-fuck, please just g-gimme more!” Tensing under her to keep from allowing himself to overpower her for it. Every muscle in his body was wound taut, and his white painted nails were digging into his palms to keep himself under control. Eventually she was completely drenched for him, and the head of his cock was an angry, blushing red, weeping a steady stream of precum onto his deeply tanned skin. She swiped a finger through it, making sure he was watching her as she sucked his essence off her finger. Mammon thought he would come right then and there at her actions and he swallowed back a whimper at hearing her moan over the taste of him. 

Finally, she reached between them, gripping him loosely and giving his painfully hard erection a few quick strokes before she finally sank down onto his thick length. Mammon practically sobbed in relief to feel her perfect heat around him, “Ah fuck you’re so tight! Fuuuuck,” She let him grip her hips this time as she steadied herself, sinking him to the hilt and giving herself a moment to adjust to how he stretched her so deliciously. It was definitely easier now than it had been their first time together, but she still bit her lip and whined at the feeling. Slowly she lifted her hips back up and came back down on his rigid cock with a loud moan that he echoed. His hands on her hips helped her do that again, until finally she was bouncing on him with a sense of urgency. Having him so deep inside of her made it very hard to continue to want to tease him, no matter how much fun it was. No, she couldn't tease anymore, not when his length was stretching her like that. 

Mammon bucked his hips up to meet hers and she gasped, her mewling cries joining the cacophony filling his room from the sound of skin against skin and the way his jeweled adornments clinked against each other with every movement. The heat shared between them was quickly becoming stifling due to the fact that they were both still dressed, but she couldn’t stop herself long enough to take her clothes off, and Mammon couldn’t think of anything except his need to slip a hand up her shirt in order to worry a nipple with his fingers. He pinched it and her hips jolted, so he did it again, rolling it between her fingers and bucking up into her roughly until she was pinning his hands down again to regain control. 

And he let her have it too, panting and moaning under her as they both stretched to keep his hands above his head, the new angle causing him to hit her sweet spot incessantly. She was practically chanting his name now, twitching and tightening around him, every buck of their hips against each other causing pleasure to jolt up her spine. She was barely able to keep her volume low, and she only tried because she didn’t want anyone walking in on them and interrupting them now. Mammon didn’t even seem to be trying to stifle himself anymore, so she leaned further down to capture his lips again, swallowing his moans. He was utterly lost in her. The way that she moved against him was downright maddening, the rhythm of her hips against his had him seeing stars, bucking harder into her because he wanted more. He _needed_ more. More of her heat, more of her wetness, more of her moans reverberating against his lips as he fought for dominance against her tongue. 

“Mammon,” She was resting her forehead against his, lust hazed grey eyes staring down into his own, “I-I’m gonna cum,” It was a heated whimper, he knew she was close, he could feel the way her inner walls fluttered and gripped him tighter than before. Hell, he was trying to keep from blowing his load before her at the utterly delicious feeling, and the way she whimpered and moaned for him was just making his cock throb harder. He wanted to reply, but she circled her hips just right and all he could do was stutter her name in return, “Are you gonna cum for me Mammon?” She slammed her hips down on his harder, inner walls tightening around him again, “Nnnng will you be a good boy and fill me up?” 

He was nodding furiously, “Y-yeah, yeah I will. Fuck! I will, I will!” He punctuated each cry with his thrusts. He wanted all of her, he wanted her coming undone around him, he wanted her to praise him for being a good boy. She was so close to the precipice now, then again, she had been so tightly wound all day. Grinding her hips down on him so her painfully throbbing clit was grinding against his pelvic bone, tickled by the coarse white pubic hair there was finally enough to make the tightly coiled pleasure snap. She bit the juncture between his neck and his shoulder to muffle her cry of his name against his skin, still grinding roughly on him while her back arched as she rode out her intense climax. The sudden pain of her bite combined with the vice grip of her velvet walls around his aching cock was what finally set Mammon over the edge, and he practically howled her name as he came, hard, deep unfocused thrusts bouncing her in his lap as he worked them both through their orgasms, filling her to the brim just as he had promised. 

Finally, she was coming down from the incredible high, falling limp against his chest as she tried to catch her breath and finally letting his hands free. The moment she let go the white-haired prince had his hands all over her, tugging off her clothes, resting on her hips, sliding up the sweat dampened skin of her back, in her hair, pulling her close to kiss her sloppily, “That was…..I don’t even know what that was! You tryin’ to kill me I guess!” He refused to let her go, making sure to keep her pressed closely to his chest, not that she was trying to move away anyway. Mammon stared at her almost incredulously to see the blush that stained her cheeks, like **she** hadn’t just **ravished him**. 

“I really like this outfit on you,” She said with an almost shy giggle, supplying her excuse as she played with one of the rubies on his collar before helping him to get it off. Leaning up she kissed him gently, “I think you wore me out, it’s definitely time for bed,” 

“You’re damn right I did! The Great Mammon knows exactly how to please his human!” His cheeks were flushed again. 

“Mmhmm, you really do,” She stroked a finger along the line of his sternum, “Such a good boy,” She whispered against his skin, kissing a spot on his chest and nuzzling against him. He tried not to show the way her praise made his heart jump, hugging her tighter to him, “Night Mammon,” Tomorrow she was sure she would wake up and everything would be…. normal. But as long as she didn’t forget how utterly perfect he looked today, she could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, Mammon in that Arabian outfit had me feeling some type of way, so here we are. It's completely gratuitous. For the record, a dhoti is traditional Indian men's attire, consisting of about five yards of fabric that can be draped around the lower body in certain different ways. This was the closest thing I could find to call what Mammon was wearing, so if I'm wrong, please let me know. Song title is Crave You by Flight Facilities, the Adventure Club remix specifically, check it out, it's awesome.


End file.
